


At His Lover's Mercy

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: A thank you drabble of sorts for Loui. She inspires without even trying!





	

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

***

_**A/N:** Written for Loui to thank her for being a great writer and an even better friend! Without her... I would still be a slash virgin! *shudders* For you, love._

_Many thanks to the incomparable Eeyore as well for making sure my first drabble was post worthy. *hugs*_

***

 

"Gods, Draco," Harry gasped. "That was brilliant."

Draco smiled and gave a breathy chuckle in response. 

After a moment or so to catch his breath, Draco garnered enough strength to move and proceeded to lick the evidence of their love making off of his lover's stomach and chest. 

Harry sighed happily and tugged on the satin ropes that still restrained him to the bed.

Sucking the last bit of semen from Harry's delicious navel, Draco hummed in satisfaction and crawled up to his lover to share the treat. Harry relented immediately to Draco's insistent tongue and opened his mouth. Soon both men were moaning as they tasted each other and savored the cream Draco had brought into the kiss.

Releasing Harry's lips, Draco stretched languidly and rose from the bed.

"Um, Draco?" 

"Yes, Harry?" Draco drawled as he pulled on his nightshirt.

"Can you untie me now?" Harry asked, rustling the bedclothes as he shifted his position.

Draco turned to gaze at his lover and gave him a smoldering look. "When I said I wanted to tie you to the bed and fuck you all night long, Harry, I meant it." Draco smirked and walked to the bedroom door.

"But--"

" _All night long_ ," Draco said in his bedroom voice and left the room after he heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. 

Draco couldn't help but smile as he walked to the loo. It was going to be a long night.

 

~Fin~


End file.
